Majisuka Gakuen  Undisclosed Desires
by naitou
Summary: The leader of Rappappa has been keeping a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**_Undisclosed Desires_** _[issue one]_ by **naitou**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction! I do not own any of the characters from Majisuka Gakuen. This is also Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

* * *

**_You trick your lovers_**

**_That you're wicked and divine_**

**_You may be a sinner_**

**_But your innocence is mine_**

**_

* * *

_**

She felt so hollow between those bloody walls. They followed her like shadows, scratching the words in pieces of paper, willing to drown her mind in the ink. She would ignore the weak figures that walked on the outside, unsettling her bad temper. She could explode if she wanted.

But someone was watching.

The first time she noticed her everlasting stare was on that afternoon. She should have known she would be there haunting her. However, the darkness seemed to surround her as well. Her eyes were tired and her expression was emptier than usual. Every time she took a step the tension would drag Yuko closer. Her eyes noticed Yuko's study of her fragile body. But she didn't move or respond to her glare. She never did. They continued to study each other's thoughts as if they had been anticipating them. Yuko was too intense to confront Torigoya and seemed broken beyond repair.

Her surroundings were filled with people she despised and who would never comprehend the extent of what she was archiving. They wanted to climb it. Everytime. And she was regretting her selfish and arrogant decision. She wanted to run, to not be held responsible for her fantasies and projections. She regretted having stayed there to try and fix all the problems and tasks that rested on her shoulders, when lately all she could think about was one single thing.

Nevertheless, she did not feel alone anymore. She shared her mourning hours with someone else. She was there everyday. It was as if they both believed that watching each other would take away the guilt of being alone. Though, this was Yuko's wishful thinking for the most part. Her eyes sought her out in those uneventful hours during which she blurred forms of faceless students, who would walk past without noticing the starving couple in their midst. Watching her desperate face dissolve into a picture of pleasure and danger caused Torigoya to completely give up.

Yuko swallowed hard and watched her body freeze. Torigoya turned her head and saw her observing her and waited for something to happen. But Yuko didn't do anything. Torigoya stepped forward. Everytime she would take a step forward, Yuko's breath would stop but Torigoya's hands turned into fists.

Yuko wasn't going to force her. Not this time.

When Torigoya stopped in front of her, the moment Yuko's hand touched her shoulder, her eyes closed and she sighed deeply. All Yuko could think then was how her hand was caressing her neck and how her thumb was gently rubbing her soft, cold lips.

She didn't know what she was thinking when she turned her around. Yuko touched her body, tracing every curve, forcing her hands on her and keeping a strong grip on that body. They seemed to fit together perfectly, as if their bodies had been waiting to touch each other since they first met.

But why was Torigoya always letting her mess with her?

Yuko moved towards her lips and now was unintentionally licking them. But she could almost feel the wanting in Torigoya's eyes. She decided to give in and kissed her desperately. Her hands immediately tangled in her hair and pulled her closer to her. Her hand lifted the shirt from her hips and caressed the skin that burned for her. Their lips swirled in a dance that filled them with desire. Their bodies rubbed and the friction warmed their hearts. Yuko had longed for her since the moment she entered her mind.

There was only desire to rip each other's soul.

She quickly transcended the barrier between them and possessed her as hers. The moment it ended was the worst. She feared the next moment. She would not leave her. Never.

They never spoke to each other after that. Torigoya continued to act as always. The undeserving and unqualified Queen who had no motive to be associated to Yuko. And the monster who stood alongside with Sado. Would their secret and lustful encounters ever change? Would Torigoya ever show her true feelings?

No.

Torigoya would behave just like always.

Because Majisuka was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Undisclosed Desires**_ _[issue two]_ by **naitou**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction! I do not own any of the characters from Majisuka Gakuen. This is also Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

* * *

_**I know you've suffered**_

_**But I don't want you to hide**_

_**It's cold and loveless**_

_**I won't let you be denied**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yuko was running forward, holding Torigoya's head in her right hand, forcing her to ran along with her. They were at full speed and Torigoya was in her crazy state. Yuko awoke her and once again regretted it. She saw a window in front of them and closing her eyes she ran faster and made Torigoya's head pass through the glass, breaking it along with the two bodies crossing through it too. They fell forward and Torigoya is back to her normal state, bleeding from her forehead.

When their weakened bodies rise from the floor, Yuko watched Torigoya going in her direction and puts her arms in front of her, grabbing her by the collar of the uniform. Torigoya breaked free and did the same to the president. She thrusted Yuko to the wall across them and made her hit hard with her back. Yuko felt the intense and pissed gaze on Torigoya's eyes and began to feel a very strange and disturbing excitement.

She gulped, breathed hard and wide opening her eyes, lets her arms grab Torigoya's collar once again, forcing them to switch places. Torigoya's back hits the wall and she holds high her head grinding her teeth in disapproval. Yuko got her nose closer to her neck and forcing her body onto girl, she smelled her.

Torigoya began felling dizzy and the wound on her head started to blur her senses. She pulled Yuko away and the president kisses her. It's an intense, raw kiss. One of those that completely take your breath away and leaves marks on your lips. The unromantic glowing on her eyes was present, as well as that dangerous profound on her iris.

What was it that she wanted and why did she always do this?

Yuko observed her for a while and then stroke for the second kiss. Much longer than the first and deeper. Then her hands began to touch Torigoya's body, feeling her, grouping her, exploring her...At one point, Torigoya's forehead blood mixed with Yuko's cheek, but she doesn't even care. She can't seem to be able to stop herself anymore and once she began, she can't turn her back to it. She needed someone to fulfill the turmoil in her head and Torigoya always drove her crazy, in a dangerous kind of freaky crazy.

She couldn't figure it out why in the first place she initially wanted to see the true monster in Torigoya and after living through it again, she was out of herself. It seemed like she wanted to be sure she was alive, because to get out from her curse she had to possess an enormous self control and force will. But instead of just feeling alive, this time her body was asking for something else, something that Torigoya's spell revealed her.

It was already dark in Majisuka and Yuko's hands were already underneath Torigoya's clothes, feeling the soft and warm skin. Torigoya bit her lip and in a call to reality pushed Yuko away.

_"What are you doing?"_

But Yuko was no longer listening. Forcing her to go to the floor, a chill ran through Torigoya's body as she felt the cold of the ground. Yuko was seating on her waist, still holding her, keeping the control on her side. For seconds Yuko reminded herself of how harmless Torigoya was when she's normal and how cruel she was for trying to shove her feelings on her. She couldn't possibly make Torigoya like her and abusing her power is all she knew in these situations.

Her high after seeing that monster blurred her thoughts, she felt naked around her. Nothing escaped from Torigoya, she always could bring the worst in a blink of an eye.

Yuko looked for a sign of agreement. Torigoya was too easy, she just wanted to get over with it. But could there be any trace of something else? That, Yuko would never know, only that this circle has been going on for a while.

She moved her hand to Torigoya's skirt and slowly traveled underneath it. For the first time Torigoya did something different and put her arms around Yuko's back, in a sort of embrace. Yuko could hear her panting closer to her ear, as well as her soft and quiet moans. She kissed her neck and played with the back of her ear, just to see more reactions from Torigoya.

They were hurt physically, emotionally and yet their bodies kept them going. They were after all only humans, who didn't love each other, who possibly didn't even like each other, united for one bond, for one reason, which one never predicted this intimacy state. But as they once again went down that path, one thing could be said, it certainly wouldn't be the last.


End file.
